Des sentiments imprévus
by xMmeKamijou
Summary: RÉSUMÉ COMPLET À L'INTÉRIEUR. Takahiro est déchiré. Pourquoi? Et qui va-t-il voir? Usagi-san, bien sûr! Et si le vent tournait et que ce soit Takahiro, à son tour, qui éprouve des sentiments pour son meilleur ami?  LA COTE POURRAIT CHANGER.


**PS: Message in English below the French one.**

Bonjour tout le monde! Ça fait un bout que je n'ai pas publié d'histoires ici… j'étais très occupée et j'ai arrêté pendant 1 an. XD Maintenant, grâce à une idée que ma sœur a eue, je me relance dans les fics! Je compte en écrire une de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi prochainement mais avant, je vais commencer avec l'histoire ci-dessous. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! :D Pour l'instant, je vais publier le premier chapitre : ASSEZ COURT JE DOIS DIRE. Mais bon, j'essaierai d'en faire des plus longs par après. Si ça va bien avec cette histoire, je vais la traduire en Anglais mais je veux l'opinion de mes amis qui parlent français en premier lieu!

Je voulais remercier les personnes qui ont lu mes précédentes fics : Purehearted romance et Liebestraüm. Vous êtes des cœurs! Merci encore pour les reviews et tout le reste!

_Des sentiments imprévus_ sera une fic assez… «Out of character» pour le moment, je vous avertis! Donc… je laisse place à l'histoire!

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le message en Anglais pour les amis anglophones :<strong>

Hello everyone! It has been ages since I last published stories here... I was so busy and I stopped writing for a year! Muhahaha. I know, I'm a bad girl. Now, my younger sister had an idea of a fic I could write and now I'm motivated! I'll surely write one of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi afterwards but I'll begin with this story before. I hope that you'll like it! :D But I warn you... it's short for a first chapter! I'll try to do longer chapters but for now... BEAR WITH THAT ONE. If my French friends like this story, I'll translate it in English for you!

And I wanted to thank those who liked my last stories: Purehearted romance and Liebestraüm. Thank you so much for the reviews and all! I love you guys.

And thank you for your attention and understanding... while I'll write it in French, there are many other fics to read (and probably better than mine...)

Byebye! :3

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong> : Junjou romantica et ses personnages (que j'adore) ne m'appartiennent pas (si oui, ce ne serait pas aussi beau que ce qu'a fait Shungiku Nakamura!).

**AVERTISSEMENT** : Aucun pour le moment, excepté un Takahiro chamboulé et une Manami assez différente.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p><strong>Des sentiments imprévus (<strong>_**Unexpected feelings)**_

-x-

**Résumé: **

Manami laisse Takahiro et disparait, pour une raison que ce dernier ignore. La seule personne auprès de qui le grand frère de Misaki peut trouver réconfort est son meilleur ami : Usagi-san. Et s'il commençait à éprouver les mêmes sentiments qu'Usagi a laissés après sa rencontre avec Misaki? Usagi aura-t-il à faire une décision qui brisera le cœur d'un des Takahashi?

-x-

**Chapitre un : **_Déchiré_

Sans aucune émotion, sa voix n'avait jamais été si froide et vide. Le ton enjoué qu'elle avait toujours utilisé n'existait plus. Ce changement de personne avait été quelque chose de radical et c'est ce qui a fait accroître la gravité de la chose : Manami le quittait en lui laissant ce dernier souvenir déplaisant. Elle avait choisi de le sortir de son cœur et ce, avec une attitude qui n'avait jamais été sienne : un peu comme un masque qu'elle avait décidé de retirer qu'au dernier moment.

Il n'était plus convaincu des sentiments précédents de la personne : l'avait-elle aimé pour de vrai? Malheureusement, c'est en le quittant pour une raison qui restait invisible que Takahiro n'était plus aussi sûr de son honnêteté. Il apprit malgré tout que l'amour qu'elle aurait éprouvé pour lui pendant tout ce temps serait imposteur, erroné. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus vraisemblable dans tout ça.

Il voyait maintenant ce qu'était la face cachée de Manami : une femme sans cœur qui l'avait mené en bateau pour son propre désir de le voir enfin souffrir grâce à des mauvaises intentions qu'elle avait depuis le début. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela de la femme qu'il a marié. Il savait désormais que les apparences étaient trompeuses et qu'il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à personne. La tête baissée et sa voix glacée, Manami lui annonça qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et qu'elle le laissait… sans aucun remord. Elle partit, abandonnant l'homme derrière elle comme un chien, comme s'il aurait fait tout le mal. En réalité, c'est lui qui resta blessé et qui le restera probablement pour le reste de son existence. Se remettre d'une trahison pareille semblait être une idée inconcevable, une épreuve insurmontable. Bref, c'était complètement absurde.

Manami avait accompli sa mission.

-x-

Takahiro était dévasté. Il était totalement renversé de la tournure des évènements. Le vide et la tristesse s'emparèrent de lui avant même qu'_elle _franchisse le pas de la porte après les paroles qu'_elle _lui avait infligées. Ça avait été un coup de poignard au cœur et rendu à ce point, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu la femme qu'il croyait être celle de sa vie, il était perdu. Perdu comme un enfant égaré dans les bois.

Ses jambes n'étaient plus assez fortes pour se tenir sur elles-mêmes et il sentit que s'il bougeait un membre, il casserait en mille morceaux : il avait déjà un des organes les plus importants brisé, c'était un peu comme si les autres n'étaient plus en état de fonctionner. Il réussit tout de même à s'asseoir sur le sofa qui se trouvait tout près. Il se laissa choir par derrière et ferma les yeux. Sur ce simple geste, tout devint noir. Takahiro espéra à ce moment qu'en se réveillant, il retrouverait la femme qui dormait à ses côtés le matin même, ses cheveux en bataille sur son oreiller et qui ouvrerait ses grands yeux d'un reflet violet en lui disant «bon matin» avec cette expression que lui seul était permis de voir.

Si l'humeur lui disait, il appellerait Usagi par la suite, son seul meilleur ami auprès de qui il pourrait tout raconter.

-x-

Pendant ce temps, dans le condo dans lequel habitaient Usagi et son amoureux Misaki, c'était la routine de la fin de semaine. Le plus jeune des deux entretenait un peu l'intérieur de leur nid d'amour en faisant la lessive, en passant l'aspirateur et en époussetant par-ci et par-là. Usagi venait tout juste de terminer un gros roman qui était déjà destiné à être le prochain ouvrage au top des classements, dit un «best-seller». Il prenait du bon temps assis sur leur long sofa rose, une tasse de café à la main, les yeux rivés sur tous les petits gestes que faisaient Misaki alors qu'il passait l'aspirateur. Il adorait dévorer du regard son visage lorsqu'un endroit était difficile à atteindre, son derrière lorsqu'il avait à se pencher pour ramasser un livre laissé sur le sol et tous les autres petits mouvements qu'il jugeait comme adorable.

Alors qu'il profitait de ce moment, le téléphone le surprit tout en l'interrompant, ce qui ne lui fit point plaisir. Il posa donc son breuvage sur la table basse. Irrité, il se leva sur ses longues jambes étirées et à pas de chat, se rendit jusqu'à l'appareil et sa sonnerie qui lui donnaient des migraines. À contrecœur, il prit le manche du téléphone et le porta à son oreille droite. Il fut abasourdi d'entendre la voix de son meilleur ami : ce qu'il entendait lui démontrait que Takahiro était très triste. Normalement, ce dernier était toujours aussi enthousiaste lorsqu'il avait à discuter avec lui. Ce timbre de voix hors du commun l'inquiétait grandement.

«Bonjour Usagi, avait-il dit silencieusement, aurais-tu une minute?

-Bien sûr! Mais pas au téléphone, il songea un petit moment. Je viens chez toi immédiatement!»

Usagi lui raccrocha au nez alors que Takahiro murmura un faible «d'accord» sans personne à l'autre bout de la ligne.

L'auteur se dépêcha de faire part à Misaki qu'il partait à l'extérieur sans lui expliquer les moindres détails pour ne pas l'inquiéter et n'hésita pas à lui voler un baiser.

Sur ce, il partit en vitesse chez Takahiro.

-x-

Après avoir roulé au-dessus de 120 km/h pendant quelques minutes, il mit sa voiture luxueuse dans le stationnement que la maison de Takahiro procurait. Il ferma la portière fortement derrière lui et entra sans cogner dans la demeure. Lorsque le grand frère de Misaki aperçut son grand ami pénétrer son domicile, il se sentit déjà beaucoup moins seul par contre, le trou au plus profond de lui-même n'était pas comblé. L'homme aux cheveux argentés s'approcha de Takahiro et prit place tout près de lui et entoura son bras d'une façon réconfortante autour de son cou.

De son côté, Usagi n'avait presque jamais vu Takahiro dans cet état et il détestait cette vision. Soudainement, il voulait absolument lui apporter soutien et ce, dans tous les cas possibles. Il replongeait un peu en adolescence : là où il était toujours là pour Takahiro, et la période où il l'aimait _profondément_. Il se contenta donc de l'enlacer d'une façon amicale (parce que bien sûr, son Misaki chéri était à la maison) en attendant que son ami se décide à lui préciser la cause de sa condition lamentable.

Finalement, l'homme chamboulé ouvra la bouche pour enfin se confier à son meilleur ami.

«Usagi… Manami m'a laissé.»

Les yeux de couleur améthyste du romancier s'écarquillèrent et tout son organisme se figea suite à ses dires.

-x-

* * *

><p>Voilà! Le premier chapitre est terminé! C'était court mais j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire! Je dois vous dire que pour le moment, c'est assez mélancolique pour le pauvre Takahiro. Je me sens très mal pour lui. Le deuxième chapitre va se nommera <strong>Soutenu<strong>. Mais pour l'instant, je serai partie pour plus d'une semaine et je ne pourrai publier. J'essaierai de finir le deuxième chapitre pour vous le publier à mon retour.

Merci de votre patience et d'avoir lu! :D

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit _review _avant de partir, je vous en serai reconnaissante!

Byebye!

_Élisa xx_


End file.
